Blind of Love
by Spiritt
Summary: Anzu's father has been assigned to assist Prince Yami. Anzu's a girl who's never experience the lust of love and about to wed a man she hates. Can the prince cure both problems? Anzu and Yami
1. Prince Yami

This is it. We're actually going to meet the famous Prince Yami. My father, he use to be an assistant for a local village cheif, until the Pharaoh visted. 'I see talent in you, both of you.' He said. Me and my father celebrated in joy. The Pharaoh was a very kind man, yet I've heard Prince Yami wasn't the 'social' type. 'Don't worry, he will open up one day.' The Pharaoh assured me before hopping on to a camel. It was going to be a long trip, so a horse wouldn't do good. I saddled my own camel as well.  
  
I'm the same age as the Prince, sixteen. My hair was slightly past my shoulders, a chocolate brown. My brown eyes were like my fathers, powerful at the look. The Pharaoh had given me a sleeveless shirt, if you could call it that (it stopped right under the breast), and a short skirt. I don't see why though, After I had placed them on, I was weighed down by piles and piles of cloaks and bandana's to save my smooth tanned skin. I am beautiful, I will admit, but I'm blind of love. I've never had a kiss in my life, not even on my hand. It's amazing, actually. By far, my love life has only been treated with bows and hand shakes.  
  
After four days of cold nights in the desert, I could see a glimpse of my new village. The sun made it hard to see, but I could make out a large and tall house. One of the Pharaoh's men cried out, "Open the gates for the Pharaoh and company!"  
  
Three horses rode towards us and the Pharaoh insisted that we ride the other two. "Please, there will be no more harsh sun on your back. Allow the people to see how raidient you are!" I obeyed and saddled the horse. A chill ran through my spine, what is this city like? The Queen qill be happy with us around, will she? What if Prince Yami hates us? The horse seems to have sensed what I felt, he snorted and started off before the Pharaoh and Father could. I grabbed hold and made him halt. The Pharaoh laughed. "Talent with a horse! Impressive!" The Pharaoh kicked his horse lightly, he sped into a run.I glanced at my father before I lightly kicked my own horse. The wind blew in my hair and I felt the thrill of fear. I laughed outloud as a caught up with the Pharaoh. We both rode past the brick gate and into the city. The people bowed and cheered for the Pharaoh and his safe return. They pointed and whispered at me, making me feel as low as possible.  
  
Father caught up with us and we headed straight. The house I saw at first sight grew larger, it was a palace. It was made of sandy colored bricks, with stairs leading to the house. The Pharaoh stopped at the foot of the stairs and gave his horse to a servant. We copied him, and at the top fo the stairs stood what would be the Queen and Prince Yami.  
  
The queen was around her twentys, she must have been wedded at the age of twelve. She wore a stright fitted dress, held on by the straps. Gold weighed her wrist, ankles, and neck while her black hair was weaved with gold threading. The Pharaoh took the stairs by threes and embraced his wife. He turned to Yami, who was waiting for acknowlagement. "Son, I bring you a new assistant." The royal family turned to me and Father, we both bowed before turning to Yami for approval.  
  
Yami had no look of his mother or father. His mutli-colored hair pointed in every direction and his purple eyes bore right into my own. I quickly turned my head, his eyes overtook me. I blushed as I felt his eyes check me over. No wonder the Pharaoh wanted me in such clothing, I was going to be a toy for the Prince. I felt sick, I blinked and placed a hand on the floor to hold myself. "Alright." I heard Yami said quietly, yet it rang through out the palace. "Thank you, Father."  
  
"No problem, son. I could see their talent." The Pharaoh winked at us, making me use my other hand for support. Father looked at me with worry.  
  
"Anzu." said Father quietly, but Yami was walking to me. He kneeled down by me.  
  
"Are you well?" He asked. I nodded and adressed him properly.  
  
"Yes," I said. "I am fine, sir."  
  
Yami stood up and nodded. "Let's go." He said. His red cape swished after him as he walked off. He was only wearing a short kilt and sandals, so I got a full view of an muscular tanned chest. Father followed him, but I bowed politely at the Pharaoh and Queen before I chased after them. "What are your names?" Yami asked, still un-emotional. He walked right into Yami's room.  
  
"I am Ramsis, sir," My father said. "This is my daughter, Anzu."  
  
"Ramsis, take this to a slave." Yami tore off one of his gold necklaces and handed it to Father like it was paper. "They'll give you a room and bath." My father nodded and bowed. I turned to follow him, but Prince Yami called me. I turned around, waiting for him to talk. Fear was clawing at me as Yami shut the door behind Father. "You're sixteen?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." I replied, edging slightly to the door. Yami rolled his eyes, he sat himself in a chair.  
  
"Call me Yami." He said. "I won't touch you." He added, frowning slightly at the thought. "I think that's _gross_."  
  
I laughed outloud before I could control myself. It wasn't every day a royal man like Pri-I mean, Yami would say such things "_gross_" or "_yuck_". Yami turned to me, a smile playing on his lips as I manage to turn my laugh into a giggle. "I'm glad you think that way." I told him.  
  
"You can sit." Yami said, gesturing to the chair next to him. Both of them were facing towards the tall window doors, bursted open so we had a clear view of the blue skies. I sat down next to him, making sure my skirt didn't go any shorter. "My father made you wear that kind of clothes."  
  
I nodded. "Is this not his first attempt?" I quickly shut my mouth, if someone heard me say such things about the Pharaoh.....But Yami took no notice.  
  
"Mostly slave girls." Yami replied to my comment. "I allowed it one time."  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"She bore a baby and my mother beheaded her." I gave a small gasp and Yami nodded grimly. We sat there for a while, then I thought for a moment.  
  
"Princ-Yami," I restated, "what is this city like?"  
  
Yami turned to me, rising from his chair. "Would you like to see?" I nodded and he offered his hand. I took it, yet drew away as he led me to the halls. "Come on." Yami took me to the stables, where he ordered for two horses. Yami saddled his horse, but I stood next to my own. "Is something wrong?"  
  
I stared at my skirt, it's no wonder the people stared. Yami caught on to what I was trying to say and ordered for a change of clothes. I blushed as he handed me a dress, somewhat like his mothers. "Thank you." I said quietly.  
  
"I should change too, I might stir un-wanted attention." Yami left and I slipped into an empty stall. I use to change in stalls like this, it was common for me. The walls were high enough for my figure from eyes and sometimes clean enough to change. I turned to the walls as I threw off the horrible clothes and slipped into the dress. I was lost in thought, I was so lucky to assist a man like Yami. My thoughts were inturrupted, though, as a sharp voice sliced through me.  
  
"_Lady_!"  
  
)(  
  
=Peasant girls usually married around the age 12, the boys were a few years older than the girls. (I'm just pretending that the queen was a peasant.)  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Seth and Garden nights

Hi! Read and review, thanks!  
  
)(  
  
I turned around; naked to the bare bone, and saw Prince Yami and a servant (I dislike the word slave). Yami was dressed, ready to venture out into the city. I quickly grabbed the dress Yami had given me and covered myself, although the stall only showed my head and bare shoulders. "Anzu," I heard Yami say, staring at the stall. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well…I didn't find a room to change?" I lied timidly. I crossed my fingers and waited for Yami's response. It's only been a few hours, surely he can't expect me to adapt to fortune already?  
  
Yami didn't say anything, but exited the stable so I could change. I neatly folded the clothes the Pharaoh had given to me and placed on the dress. The servant was about to take the folded clothes, but I stopped her. "I will take the clothes to the Pharaoh myself." I said. The servant seemed shocked that I would proclaim such a thing, yet she spoke back.  
  
"L-lady," She stammered at first word. "The Pharaoh ordered me to wash." She gave me a fearful look at first, and then looked around before explaining. "He ordered me to wash and hand back to you. It's no doubt you are expected to be toyed with for a while."  
  
"What?" I gasped. The Pharaoh and his horrible sick mind…..The servant nodded to her statement. "Who ar-"  
  
"I am Shizuka, lady." Shizuka said, bowing. "I simply service the lady's that come and go."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. The lady's that come and go…"What do you mean? More ladies have been through this?"  
  
Shizuka nodded and I begun to ask her more questions. "Did he fool around with them all? Where are they now?"  
  
Shizuka just hastily picked the folded clothes up and walked out. She bowed to Yami as he came in and scurried off. "Are you ready now?" He asked. "I found a cloak you can use to hide yourself from the people. They would probably recognize that dress-"  
  
"Yes, thank you." I said rather coldly. I tried to make a snatch for the cloak as I came out from the stalls, but Yami moved it out of reach. He had a playful smile on his face. I made another grab for it. "Prince-"  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Yami." Yami said, teasing me with the cloak. I tried two more attempts before I glared at Yami; something I could have gotten my head chopped off for, and smacked his foot with my own. He nearly howled and I took the battered cloak from his grasp.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." I said, throwing the cloak on. As I made corrections to hide the dress, Yami kept giving me looks of outrage and confusion. We saddled horses and trotted right out of the stables and right out of the palace. As we passed markets and rows of houses, Yami pointed out the important shops and houses. I listened, but refused to answer him back to questions he had. I could tell he was getting angry with me, even though the only thing I could see from his cloak hood was his mouth. It formed a frown most of the time. Serves him right, women and girls are not play things. Royal men! Just to think like that is wrong. I thought on the ride home. Surely I would see Shizuka again, she- and I quote- "simply services the lady's that come and go."  
  
It was around dawn when Yami and I returned from the tour of un-comfortable conversation. We unsaddled horses and threw the cloaks behind a stack of hay before setting back into the palace. When we entered, though, Yami grabbed my arm and led me to a dark corner, in which he gave me one of his powerful looks. I tried my best to give him a powerful stare back, yet he overpowered. "Anzu," He said quietly. "What's wrong? Ever since I walked into the stable with the servant-"  
  
"Her name is Shizuka." I interrupted, letting blind rage escape.  
  
"Every since I walked into the stables with Shizuka, you've given me nothing but an unfair treatment." Yami continued, allowing me to correct him. "Why?"  
  
"I've heard from a brown feathered bird that I am not the only one you've been set up with." I explained. The rage was getting to my head. "So, when are you planning to undress me and have your way?" Yami gave me an abashed look and I held my nose high. "Did you lead me here to start now?" I asked. I gave him my own stare.  
  
Yami shook his head, sighing. "Anzu, Shizuka doesn't know anything about what I do." I was going to give him a painful lecture, but he quickly went on. He lowered his voice as well. "I never…fooled with any of the girls my father brings, only one. I refuse the girls he brings, so he has to give them a nice house in the village. I've already told you this."  
  
"Yet," I interrupted. "You approved of me."  
  
"I approved your father." Yami corrected me. "Besides, you're not..."  
  
Another kind of outrage boiled inside of me. "I'm not good enough for you." I asked, crossing my arms. I nearly laughed at Yami's startled face. He just shook his head and walked off, leaving me to follow.  
  
"Women," I heard him muttering. "You say one thing, they think another." He said more quietly. Yami led me straight to Shizuka, and then turned back around. We had no good-bye to say, or Yami didn't want to talk to me. I was left to blink and stare after him until Shizuka told me she had a bath made. She led me to a blue painted door and even opened the door for me. My new room was about the size of my old house, but then again my old house was pretty small. I had a canopy, just like Yami. The bed was the size of both my bed and Father's bed and was covered with white sheets stitched with gold thread. Aside from the furniture, a tub filled with water was waiting. Steam was rising from it, and Shizuka hurried to cool the water.  
  
"Lady-" Shizuka started.  
  
"Call me Anzu." I said firmly, taking another look at my room.  
  
"Anzu," Shizuka continued. "I apologize for my words in the stable."  
  
"It's really alright." I said hastily. "So, what else should I have knowledge of?"  
  
"Dinner starts right after the Pharaoh finishes eating, and since you're not really an assistant to the Prince, you'll be eating with me and the rest of the servants." Shizuka explained. "Unless Prince Yami invites you. You're father's room is towards the front of the hall and you may visit him anytime."  
  
I nodded and Shizuka continued. "If you need anything, you can find me in the kitchen. Do you want a tour after your bath?"  
  
I nodded again and Shizuka nodded along. "Your bath is ready, do you want me to-"  
  
"No," I answered. I'm always uncomfortable to that sort of thing. "I can wash myself." Shizuka nodded and closed the canopy doors, then she closed the doors behind her. I sat on my new bed, waiting for nothing. I'm safe, Yami assured me he wouldn't lay a perverted finger on me. I felt like I could trust him, so that is what I'll go by. I nodded to myself. I tested the water before I undressed and bathed myself. I found myself thinking about what Yami was going to say. 'I approved your father. Besides, you're not...' I tried thinking of what he would have said. Besides, you're not ....attractive? Smart? Pretty? Loveable? "Fool." I heard myself mutter as I grabbed the towel waiting next to the tub. "You're loveable, you just repel every young man."  
  
Shizuka helped me rub scented oil on my skin before she showed me around the palace. Along the way, she would introduce me to passing guards or servants. There was Jounouchi, Shizuka's older brother, who serviced my father. He acutally lived in between me and Yami. "Prince Yami is my good friend. He's not like those-"  
  
"Jounouchi!" Shizuka said in shock, making him stop. I giggled and nodded. Jounouchi grinned back at me and continued on his way. "Oh brother." I heard Shizuka sigh. We walked and talked for a while until Shizuka said it was time for dinner. She led me to the kitchen, a small group of people were sitting on stools, as if waiting for us.  
  
"What's going on?" One asked rather rudely, staring at me. Shizuka explained everything while I ate, giving me the chance to slip away from the staring eyes as well. I quickly ate and waited until Shizuka had caught all attention to slip outside.. At once, I was lost muttering, "I need Shizuka..." I sighed.  
  
I turned a corner and then another one, I didn't dare to go inside the doors. Phaoroh could be in one of them or the misstress. I turned once more, then came face to face with a man.  
  
"Sir!" I yelped and backed away. I turned to the man behind the other one. "Ya-Prince Yami!"  
  
"Anzu?" Yami questioned, rasing an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I just came from dinner...and I got lost." I explained, still looking at the man next to Yami. The man seemed to have caught my stare and coughed to Yami.  
  
"Oh, right. Prince Seth, this is the assistant's daughter, Anzu." Yami introduced. Another prince? I thought as I bowed. Seth waved his hand and I stood up straight. Blue eyes. Seth had very sharp eyes and it was rather unsual from his brown hair. He was dressed as Yami as well.  
  
"Yami has told me about you. I'm sure we will get along." said Seth, smiling at me. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Prince Seth." I replied.  
  
"Call me Seth." He said.  
  
Yami seemed happy, but troubled as he nodded to me. "Well, would you like to join us?" He asked.  
  
"To where?" I asked. Seth was answering.  
  
"We were going to take a stroll around the palace. The garden is to be remarkable tonight."  
  
I tilted my head to one side. "Don't you know?" I asked. Seth seemed taken back by my question.  
  
"Seth is from East Egypt." Yami sad quietly. I flushed and Seth chuckled. "Would you like to come?"  
  
I nodded and I was placed between Seth and Yami, two handsome men I must say. We walked outside to the garden. I gasped and grabbed both men arms. There was nothing so amazing. The stars were winking from above and the moon was bright enough to illuminate the garden. Roses of all colors were dancing in the wind and the violet petals were blowing off it's stems. I watched as petal fall into the small pool in the center of the garden, something moved through the water. "This is quite amazing." Seth murmured.  
  
"It is wonderful." Yami replied. I was tansfixed, I stepped on to the grass when Yami gaved my hand. "Step in without your shoes." I did what he said and turned to him. He was giving a mischievous grin and was already barefoot. I turned to Seth, but he wasn't there. He was already walking on the low grass, barefoot and his sandals in his hand. I took my sandals and hurried to peer inside the pool. The petal was attracting more fishes, each of them were different patterns. Yami had followed me.  
  
"Do you usually come here?" I asked as he sat down by the pool. I sat down next to him as he gave me an answer.  
  
"Only at night." Yami dipped his hand inside the water. "I come here when I'm troubled."  
  
I tilted my head like before. "Are you troubled now?" I questioned. Yami gave a shrug and smiled slightly.  
  
"Dip your feet inside." Yami said suddenly, pulling his hand out of the pool.  
  
"Why?" I asked, not budging. I wasn't going to risk my foot being eaten.  
  
"Trust me." said Yami, taking my hand. Our eyes met and he gave me a reassuring and comforting stare. I sighed and gave a little pray to Ra before I dipped my feet into the water. My feet became numb from the cold water and I gripped Yami's hand harder. "I forgot, it's cold." I glared at him and he gave me a grin. "Now wait." Something brushed against my feet and I gasped. My gasp turned into a small laugh as I felt the fish nibble on my foot. Me and Yami sat there in silence for a while, watching the stars. Yami hadn't let go of my hand and I was glad.  
  
"Yami," I said. "I'm sorry for... my outrageous behavior earlier..." I gave a small yawn.  
  
"We better leave." Yami said, using a tone to say he forgave me. I smiled at him and nodded. I withdrew my foot from the water, it was pruned. "I think Seth left."  
  
"Where did he go?" I asked, walking back to the palace. Yami followed me, shrugging. We walked to my room, where we stopped to bid each other good-night. "Thank you for showing me the garden. It was great."  
  
"Come to my chambers tomorrow, I'm showing Seth the city. We can start ours over." Yami said, smiling. I smiled back and nodded. Yami walked away, holding up hand as good-bye.  
  
"Until tomorrow." 


	3. The Shadow Games

Hiyo! Thanks for reviewing everyone.

)(

The next morning, I was awaken by Shizuka. She seemed a bit scared and her voice was oddly strange. "Anzu, your father wants you to dress and come with him."

"Where?" I asked, but I allowed Shizuka to hand me the clothing I would need.

"There's a shadow game going to happen soon."

"Shadow games...?" I asked. I

thought I had heard wrong. "What's that?" I guess that was the wrong question to ask, for Shizuka stopped everything she was doing to stare at me. I waited for her answer. Finally, she started to multi-task again.

"You'll find out soon." She straightened up. "I want to ask something of you."

"Yes?" I asked, tying my cloak on.

"If you can, can you make sure Jounouchi won't...take any...foolish matters?" Shizuka asked, wringing her hands together. I paused for a moment. If Shizuka this scared for her brother, this must be serious. I grasped Shizuka's hands.

"Don't worry, Shizuka. I'll make sure your brother comes back." I said reassuringly, taking the bag Shizuka placed on my bed. "Cheer up, okay?"

Shizuka smiled at me and nodded. "You're to meet your father, the Pharaoh, the Queen, Prince Yami, and guest Prince Seth at the front gates. Jounouchi will meet you halfway with breakfast."

"Right." I shouldered my bag and walked out of the room, unaware of what the heck I was doing. It pretty much felt like a dream as I walked onward, passing people. It was only when I felt a painful collision that I was fully awake.

"Whoa there, Anzu!" Jounouchi's cheerful voice said. "You okay?"

"Jounouchi?" I asked, yawning.

"I have breakfast for you. Shizuka made me get it." Jounouchi said, handing me a plate. "Let me get your bag." He said, releasing me of the bag.

"Thanks." I said, taking hold of the fork and digging in. At once I began to notice the details around me. It was a bit dark outside, explain why I was sleepy. Jounouchi let me eat my food in silence, it was after I was done that we began to talk.

"So, how do you like living here so far?" He asked, slinging my bag over his shoulder.

"It's very nice, different from what I'm use to." I answered, watching the busy people run towards their destination.

"Did you have a Pharaoh?" Jounouchi asked. I shook my head. I lived in a village with nothing but a chief. I told Jounouchi that and he nodded. "I use to live in a village once." Jounouchi said, nodding his head. "It was a real nice place. It's a shame I don't remember it too well."

"You could be from my village!" I said, nodding my head.

"Maybe." Jounouchi said, smiling at me. "Well, I came here when I was young. Shizuka was born in the castle, so she might ask you alot of questions about villages." I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as we made our way out to the front gates. Jounouchi gave me my bag and hurried to his post as I bowed to the Queen and the Pharaoh, then Yami and Seth, before I greeted my father. My father looked positively excited about...whatever we were going to do. He also looked rather young now.

"Hurry now!" He said, leading me to my own horse. I saddled and hitched my bag on my back.

"Father, what's going on?" I asked, but he was already trying to climb on his own horse.

"Well," Said Yami's voice next to me. I turned to him to see nothing but a cloaked figure for now. "We're going to battle."

"The queen too?" I asked. I wasn't use to the fact of battling, seeing as our village was never attacked and we never fought with each other.

Yami laughed. "No, She's watching the battle. It's common for the women to watch their men die or be victorious." Yami explained casually, as if he did battle daily.

"Can you explain everything that's going to happen?" I asked, holding to the reins of my horse as the front gates opened.

"I can explain the basics." Yami said, kicking his horse lightly as the Pharaoh cried, "Let us go!" I kicked my own horse as well to keep up with Yami. The queen's horse was trotting slowly, the riens to the horse were held by an assistant. My father was right behind the Pharaoh and Seth was on my other side, listening. "We're going to the West. There is trouble in a village, raided by thieves and savengers."

"What's the Shadow game?" I asked. Seth was to answer me with a voice chilling to the bones.

"It's very trouble-some to explain. You'll just have to see." He said, keeping his eyes stright ahead at all times.

"It's terrifying to see it up close, Seth." said Yami, giving him a glance. Seth didn't answer, meaning Yami was probably telling the truth about the games. I turned around to see Jounouchi. He was silent and walking in sequence with the others, Yami caught my glance at him.

"Shizuka?" He asked. I nodded to him.

"She wants me to make sure he comes home alive."

"Who is Shizuka?" Seth asked, actually willing to turn his head to look at us.

"Jounouchi's sister." Yami said before I had a chance. "Jounouchi's a guard."

"So the girl is a slave-"

"Servant." I inturrupted, but Seth talked over me.

Servant is only a pleasant word for second-hand labor. The man behind the Pharaoh is a slave." Seth said, blind of who the "slave behind the Pharaoh" was.

"That man is my father!" I said. I didn't voice my anger, for I was stupid enough to backtalk a Prince.

"Yami, why did Anzu come?" Seth asked. Seth started to stare, it would have lasted forever if not Yami spoken.

"Her father is my assistant. She's here to watch her father." He said quietly.

I turned to Yami, a mild look on my face. Father was going to participate in this game? We continued to walk in silence, my mind working hard to understand what's going to happen. When we would talk, I made sure to never look at Seth. The sand ahead would be what I would stare at. Soon, the sun was burning our skin and what was pressumably our destination was visable, even if it was a black dot from afar. I entertained myself by rummaging inside the mystery bag Shizuka packed. I found food and extra clothing, a first-aid kit, and cloth wrapping. Of course, there is only so much interest you can get from the boring stuff, so I began to look around me. It was amazing what I could see when I took the chance.

The queen was a quiet lady, alway's looking deep in thought. She caught my stare once, she smiled at me. I nodded to replace a bow and turned my stares somewhere else. My father was the next target of my stares. I hadn't seen him much, even if I've only been here for two days. It was still the longest I've gone without seeing him, and already he was another person. It was now that he seemed like he was alive and had a purpose in life. It was quite wonderful, but would this consume him forever?

Yami was my next concern. I noticed he was wearing something attactively golden around his neck, something I was sure he never wore before. He was also lost in thought, I don't think he could be any deeper. As I watched him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Seth was trotting behind him, something gold was hitched to his belt. Once again, I had no idea he wore it. Are they stupid? was the question that came to mind. We're going to see theives and scavengers and they decide to wear gold?

I shook my head, but stopped at once as Yami turned to me. "Hurry, it's not far." He said before he kicked off. I was so deep thought, I didn't notice everyone was already breaking into a run for the village. I kicked my own horse as well and managed to catch up with the Queen.

"Lady." She said to me, nodding her head gracefully. The man controling her horse was breaking it into a run, running along side with it.

"Queen." I replied to her, nodding my head as gracefully as I can. It was hard to imagine the Queen beheading someone, but I guess I was true.

"Stay close to a guard." Was all she said before I over ran her. I coaxed my horse to ride with Yami.

"You have to weapon!" I told him.

"I'm not doing combative fighting." He replied back before we rose into the city. I was confused again. Can they just give me a straight answer!?! Right away we were greeted by black armored figures.

I nearly had the breath taken from me at the sight of blood on their weapons. Blood had been spilt in this village. "Your Shadow game is taking hold in the bottom. Follow me." One of them said. I un-saddled my horse like the others and was greeted by Jounouchi again.

"Follow." He muttered as we followed Yami and The Pharaoh into a house. "Don't look at the floor." He also said, gripping my arm.

"Why?" I whispered, thinking this was silly and I felt rebellious to him. I looked at the floor.

I nearly died after that too.

A young child's body laid next to his mother, crying silently and trying her best to be dead. It was no doubt that her mother was dead and she didn't want to die. I tried to tear myself for Jounouchi and comfort the child, I was going to be sick, but Jounouchi gripped my arm tighter.

"She's theirs until we kill them all." Jounouchi told me, steering me to where Father had went. Seth had disappeared and so had the Pharaoh and the Queen. All that was left was Me, Jounouchi, Father, and Yami. We were now inside a large room, the walls were lined with black figures.

Father beckoned us to join him behind Yami. Another person stood across Yami, on the other side of the room.

"Show yourself." The person said loudly, so that everyone could hear.

"If I do," Yami said, also speaking to be heard. "I must be able to see what my opponet I shall defeat looks like as well."

"Fair enough." The person said rudely and nodding. Yami nodded as well and they turned around. Yami started to untie his cloak and handed it to my Father, who handed it to me for some odd reason. Now I could see Yami better.

He was shirtless once more and wearing a red skirt and sandals. I stared at his chest, but for a different reason. Hanging from his neck was the golden item. It was like a pryamid that was turned around. It had an Egyptian eye carved into it and was held on by a leather thong. I looked at Yami, questioning.

"This is the Shadow games." He said quietly before turning around. The man on the other side had not turned yet. He was still trying to untie his cloak. "I have shown myself." Yami called to him. The cloak finally came off and he handed it to a man. Then he turned, making me regret calling him a man.

He was a she.

)(

Well, I got so freggin tired of studying for my summer work that I don't even want to look up the proper way of the Shadow games. So I just used my imagination and things I saw on TV. So yeah, I'm not sure if girls can fight in shadows games or if the women have to see their men off or blah....hee hee.

I hope you enjoyed, and I would gladly like your opinion in what the heck I'm doing with this shadow game.

Review and Ja!


End file.
